A Few Cards Shy of a Deck
by EmotionalTragedy
Summary: Sequel to The Queen and Her Jester. Scarlet Rose is back and out of Arkham. She's got one thing on her mind-- Revenge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Now Harley," The Joker licked and smacked his lips. "If I have four bombs and I throw two out the window, how many people die?"

"I don't know. How many people are in that car?" Harley Quinn laughed out loud.

The Joker threw two grenades into the official's limousine. The Joker's black van, driven by Scooter Tate, picked up speed. The two clowns looked out the back window with wide eyes and grins. The limo exploded within seconds. The flames lit up the street, distracting a few drivers and causing a few wrecks.

Not too long afterwards, the black van pulled up to a warehouse. The criminals had to relocate after sending Scarlet Rose into the Asylum. They might've been confident she wouldn't get out, but you could never be too sure. The criminals jumped out of the van and walked inside.

"Harley?" The Joker looked towards his latest pet.

"Yeah, Boss?" she looked towards the maniac with a glint in her eyes.

"Come to my room?"

She nodded vigorously, ready to do anything for him. The Joker knew that she loved him; however, he despised her. At night, Harley Quinn was not the one that was on his mind. He led her on and used her for his urges.

Only _she _was: the one woman that could beat him at any of his mind games; the one woman that tortured him every second she could; the one woman that could stun him, make him speechless; the woman he had locked away into Arkham Asylum.

**

"Why Bugs?" Scooter asked his old friend as they sat at the kitchen table that night. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes some.

"What'd you mean why?" Bugsy Maroni inquired back.

Scooter looked up and slammed his fist on the table. "Why'd we do all this? I'm miserable! The Joker lie-…"

"Don't you dare talk about Mista J like that!" the girl stood from her seat. "And don't call me Bugsy anymore, it's Harley Quinn now."

Silence surrounded the room for a long time. Finally, a faint voice broke it, "Oh Haaaaaarrrlleeeeeyyy! Where are you?"

"I'm comin' Mista J!" she yelled up. "I'll talk to you later Scoot."

Five minutes later, Bugsy-I mean Harley- was screaming out in pleasure. Scooter shook his head and rolled his eyes. He stood from the table and trudged to his own quarters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

One, two, three pills lay at the bottom of the miniature paper cup. I looked around before jerking my hand, allowing the pills to fall out into a nearby fern. I crumpled the cup and tossed it into a trashcan. I let my feet slide lazily against the floor and to a couch. I sat down on the middle cushion and folded my arms. Looking around the room I sighed angrily. The doctors said _I_ was crazy? People here were mumbling to themselves, crying in corners and terrified of imaginary slithering snakes. Yea, _I_ was definitely the crazy one.

I crossed my arms and leaned my head back. I was only in here because of _him_. He was the one I loathed and loved. He was the reason for all my sorrows and pain. He was the wretched fiend that haunted every movement, every dream. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his painted face. I saw his wide forced grin and heard his menacing laughter.

I listened as the white double doors leading into the recreational room opened. I tilted my head down some to see who had walked in. It was a man about my age- maybe older- with short brown hair. He was tall and well built for my taste. He wore a tired look on his face as he studied the recreational room. Needless to say, I thought he was adorable. I noticed he wore the same bland jumpsuit just as every other patient here.

He looked in my direction and I snapped my head back against the couch again. _This man is not going to walk my way_, I thought to myself. _He's just going to go sit in one of the chairs in the corner and-_

"Well, I didn't think all the rumors were true," I heard a voice in front of me say. I looked up to see the man from the door way in front of me; a smug smile played on his lips.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"That the Notorious Scarlet Rose was in Arkham," he smirked and reached out for a chair. He slid it over and sat in front of me. The man stuck out his hand and said, "The names Matthew. Otherwise known as Matt or Grumpy."

I looked at his hand for a second and then back to his face. His eyebrows furrowed as he drew back his hand. "Why Grumpy?" I asked in the midst of the silence.

"I worked for the Joker-…"

"Sorry, hun, but I don't associate myself with the Joker or his cronies," I grumbled and looked away from him.

"I am _not_ his crony, ok? I worked for the guy for three days- he had threatened to kill my girl if I didn't. Not like he didn't kill her anyway. He sent me here to cover his own ass- it was the worst mistake I've ever made."

"Well babes… looks like we have a lot in common," I smirked. We sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke up again. "I know you just got in here and all, and you probably want to enjoy the scenery… but what if I say I could bust us outta here?"

Matt contemplated for a minimum of five seconds and stuck his hand out for a second time. "I'd say," he said, "that you got yourself a deal."

I looked down at his hand and back up to his face. De ja vu seemed to occur. Only this time, I took his hand in mine.

**

It was in the early hours of the morning when Matt and I made our way down Gotham's Main Street. Sun light was just peaking over the tallest buildings. Matt had his arm wrapped around my waist and our heels clicked simultaneously against the stone pavement.

Our destination was a small local coffee shop. Outside, only a few early birds sat around the steel tables sipping their coffee as steam rolled out of the cups. Matt and I made our way inside and waited for a young man to walk out with his order. Once he was gone, we walked up to the counter.

"Hi! Welcome to Java Bean! How can I help you today?" The girl behind the counter was maybe eighteen and had a giddy smile plastered on her face (most likely from inhaling coffee fumes). She wore khaki pants and a black shirt that was concealed by a green apron. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail under a khaki visor. Her youthful innocence made me feel bad for a second. However, she did live in Gotham City; it would only be a matter of time until she got a taste of crime.

Without answering her question, I pulled out my gun and aimed it at her nose. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. I saw her arm twitch for the silent alarm but I shook my head. "I wouldn't do that sweetie," I whispered. Matt brought his arm up and held a shot gun to her.

"Now, raise them pretty arms of yours so I can see 'em," I growled. She slowly raised her arms as if she were defending herself in a heated argument. "You got her Jack?" I asked Matt. Earlier, we had decided to give him a "name." He would be known as Jack Marks around Gotham now. _Jack_ nodded his head and I made my way to the back office.

I came to a door that had a gold plate on it. The name Katrina Tart was etched out in black lettering. I opened the door and peered around. Directly in front of me was a dark, wooden desk and behind it sat a leather chair. To my left, a couch was against the wall and to my right a book shelf stood stiffly. However, the only thing I looked for was in the far right corner of the room, just next to the couch. I walked swiftly to the medium sized vault and knelt down. It had a lock just like any other in Gotham. I turned the knob right to 10 then left to 7 and right again to 26. The lock clicked and I opened the vault.

Inside sat a number of things such as money and jewels. But those things did not matter to me at the moment. I spotted _my_ treasures and reached for them. I grabbed them and shut the vault, locking it once again.

I hurried out of the office and to the front again. I reached the counter and grabbed Jack's arm, dragging him out of Java Bean. As we made our way down the street and to the third alley on our right, sirens could be heard, speeding towards the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In my entire life I have not once broken into a friend or family's store, house, or privacy. However, William Tart was now an official exception. He and I knew each other when we were kids; we grew up on the same street and played hide-and-go-seek constantly. Our parents were even friends. When we started high school, we drifted for one simple reason: William's adopted sister, Katrina.

Katrina was the 'ideal daughter.' She made honor roll every semester with a GPA of 4.0 and was captain of the cheer squad. She was tall, blonde and fair skinned with bright blue eyes. I guess all the confidence in her drove her to picking on me- and Will wouldn't do anything about it. He couldn't help but be in the lime light… couldn't help but want her popularity. I hated William Tart for that.

But then again I am a softie. That's why he became Scooter Tate once he got caught street racing.

Jack kicked open the door to our temporary apartment. I looked up from my work as he did so. In his hands he held a cardboard box. I frowned as he dropped the box carelessly on top of my work. "What the hell is this?" I asked agitated.

"Food," he said with a smile and started pulling out cans and boxes to put away in the cabinets.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I stood and walked over to Jack and took a can out of his hand. I looked at the label only to see _Green Giant Peas_ plastered across it. I looked up at him for a second and back down to the can. I proceeded to jolt the can up and down, waiting to hear the contents jiggle. All I heard was a deep _clunk_. I now raised both eyebrows and looked up at Jack. "Open it," I said to him, handing back the can.

He sighed and unscrewed the top of the can. Inside, a small black device stood straight up. I smirked and looked up.

"You really thought this out didn't you?"

Jack gave a weak smile, "Yup… _she's_ really helpin too." I smiled back and set the can down on the counter.

**

**

Harley Quinn sat in the middle of her bed. Her room, dark and cold, was now her only sanctuary. This was the only place where she could think freely and not be threatened with death. A notepad and pen sat in front of her patiently.

She now contemplated the question Scooter Tate had asked her just a week before. '_Why Bugs? Why'd we do all this?'_ Why did they do all of this? The Joker did nothing for them but keep them out of Arkham. He used and abused Harley every chance he got. She knew, deep in her heart, that he was not her true love. Her love was on Gotham's defending team- and she was constantly playing offence.

In the end, she knew what she had to do. Harley Quinn grabbed the pen and began to write.

**

**

I sighed and pressed my cheek against Jack's bare chest. It heaved up and down steadily as he ran his fingers through my hair. So I knew this guy only a week or two. I couldn't help myself. He was sweet, charming _and_ bad.

"You—Are—Amazing…" Jack muttered and caressed my shoulder now.

I looked up and rested my chin on him. "I know dear," I smiled cheekily. Jack smiled back and leaned his face down to mine. I lifted my head and my lips met his. We sighed simultaneously as we pulled away. I lay my head back down and he turned on our T.V.

A blonde anchorwoman sat behind the blue news desk. "Breaking news: Scarlet Rose and her latest accomplice, Jack Marks, have been found! S.W.A.T. members are on their way to the apartment as we speak. Let's look in!"

By now Jack and I had gotten up and were already putting on clothes and throwing supplies in our bags. I stopped as I heard a male voice come in from the T.V. "Here we are Sue! We're in front of apartment 310 on Front Street where the alleged Scarlet Rose and Jack Marks is said to live!"

Laughter rang out from my mouth. 310 was a floor below us. We were in 410. "Come on Jack let's get our stuff and get outta here while they're still snoopin in old Mrs. Jenks room."

As we finished packing our necessary bags, we threw them out onto the fire escape. Once done, we ran into the kitchen and proceeded to take all of the 'can goods' out and set them on the floor in the center.

Jack put the last can good in the stack and said, "Alright Scarlet, you head down to the truck and put all the things in. I'll be right behind you." I nodded and did exactly what he said. I ran back to the room and out to the fire escape. A white van lay still below and the sun roof on top was open. I threw each bag down into the sun roof; and just as I threw the last one, Jack ran up behind me. "C'mon Scar!" he hurried me down the fire escape. Once down, Jack jumped into the driver's side and I got in on the passenger's.

As he hit the gas pedal, the first explosion went off; and the building collapsed behind us.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE TIP OFF WOULD BE RIGHT!" The Joker fumed out all of his frustrations on his newest crony, Frowny. The poor medium sized man had no idea what he was getting himself into when he accepted the Joker's offer.

"I…I'm sorry boss… th-that's the address…"

Frowny was cut off as the Joker's hand tightened around his neck. Frowny was going to die two days into the job.

"Mista J!" Harley Quinn yelled out. She was starting to snap under all the pressure; she wanted—needed—to act out. "Joka! Stop! This is ridiculous. It was an accident!"

The Joker dropped Frowny and turned abruptly to Harley. He stalked over to her, flames in his eyes. "You wanna come again dollface? Because it sounded like you just DEFIED ME!"

Harley laughed in his face. "It sounded like I did because… I DID!"

"Harley…" the Joker whispered, "Harley… I'm gunna give you to the count of three to leave…" Harley laughed. She was not going to be intimidated by this man any longer.

"One…" She laughed louder.

"Two…"

"Give it up Joka!" he wasn't going to do anything; he needed her.

"Three…"

Harley rolled her eyes. This whole situation was ridiculous. She turned on her heels and began to walk out; however, she was stopped quickly by being thrown to the ground. Harley snapped her eyes shut and hissed as her head met the floor with a deafening crack. Harley opened her eyes, her vision blurred at first; then, the Joker's anger distorted face came into view.

"Joker…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at her. His hands quickly tightened around her throat. As she gasped for air, her frightened eyes met his. And he stopped. The Joker, with his hands still around Harley's neck, slackened his grip. His eyes started to water.

Harley Quinn's eyes had momentarily looked like _hers_. Within the past couple of weeks, Harley had been wearing brown contacts to conceal her hazel eyes. With the tormented look and fright clear in her eyes, Harley had looked exactly like Scarlet Rose on the day at the Asylum.

The Joker got off of Harley and pointed to the door. "Get out," he whispered. Without a second glance, Harley stood and hurried out the door.

**

**

It's common knowledge that hardest parts in life are the obstacles you have to face. But for me, it was always the easiest parts that made me frustrated. Getting away from the SWAT and that building was all too easy. Something just wasn't right.

I stared out of my window for the most part of the ride, either ignoring or not really hearing as Jack talked to me. The sun was just starting to creep over the top of the buildings when we pulled up to our destination. Nothing special about our new hide out; it was just another warehouse. I bought this one off the mafia chain.

As the van came to a halt, I sighed and got out. I walked around the back of the van and opened the double doors. I gathered two of the bags in my arms. Before I could get far, Jack stopped me.

"You ok, Scar?" he asked. His hand held onto my arm tightly to keep me from avoiding the subject.

I looked around. I had the feeling that we were being watch. Call me Crazy. "Let's go inside," I whispered and tugged my arm away from Jack. He nodded, grabbing the rest of the bags and followed me in.

I walked up to the only good room that could be used for sleeping. I set down the bags and pushed past Jack as he tried to enter the room. I walked my way down into what could be used as a kitchen. I paced back and forth pushing millions of thoughts in my head all at once. Jack came down shortly after I did and watched me walk for ten minutes. Finally, I stopped in front of him.

"We're being watched… monitored if you will," I whispered.

"What?" he asked in a low voice.

"That's right… I don't know by whom… it could be the Joker himself for all we know…"

"Scarl-..."

"SHHH! Be quiet or they'll here you. Now listen to me; this was all too easy, something has to be up."

"Scarlet," Jack whispered, "let's just go lie down for a while. This whole thing's got you worked up."

I thought about his words for a moment. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was just over worked from all the stress. Slowly, I nodded my head and let him lead me to our room.

_I opened my eyes slowly and stared around the room. This was definitely not the place I had fallen asleep in. It was too…_clean_. The smell in the air was of a fresh spring cleaning and the entire room was white. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, noticing I was wearing what appeared to be a hospital gown. I set my bare feet on the cold, hard tile floor. _

_I walked to the door of the room and jiggled the handle. With a _click_ it opened. I walked out into the nearly as white hallway. I looked to both sides; I saw a man walking to my left with an IV and an old woman in a wheel chair to my right. The whole scene was eerie… both of the beings were walking away from me._

_I wandered aimlessly around what I suppose was a hospital. Finally I came to a door. This said door had a gold plate on it that shined brightly in contrast with all the dull paint. It read:_

_**Dr. Lucifer Con**_

_I stared at it for a moment. I knew that name from somewhere. Where, however, I do not know. Suddenly, there was a bang in the hallway. I snapped my head towards the sound; a bed pan had fallen off one of the extra mobiles. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned back to the door. The sign was different. It now read:_

_**Dr. Lucifer Con**_

_**Specialist to Amanda Way**_

_**Ms. Way, you are welcome to enter.**_

_My eyes widen at my government given name. Where was I? Just then, the door to Dr. Lucifer's office swung open. _

_Inside, there was a small desk attached to the left wall; and next to it, a chair's back faced me. To the right wall was a sofa with comfortable looking pillows. The wall straight ahead was plain and not decorated at all. The only window in the room was on that wall; thick black bars were on the outside looking in. _

"_Ah… Ms. Way, please come in and sit," a voice from the chair spoke._

_I hesitated. I didn't know where I was or where my fastest escape was. Well, actually, my fastest escape was the—_click_—door that just so happened to shut._

"_Please, Ms. Amanda… There is no need to be shy in here… have a seat," the smooth voice spoke again. It was felt familiar to me in a sense. _

_I slowly made my way to the small couch that occupied the space to my right. I sat down and waited. The chair's back was facing me again and I could vaguely make out a person (a man) scribbling furiously at a note pad. _

"_Now what seems to be your problems Ms. Way?" Dr. Lucifer asked._

"_I-I don't know exac-…"_

"_Oh come on! Yes you do!" The chair in front of me swiveled around. I came face to face with _his_ painted face._

I jumped and sat up straight in my bed. I looked around the room. I was in _my_ room again.

It had been all a dream.


End file.
